1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a container apparatus and more particularly to a hollow container having opposite ends, wherein a first end includes a decorative and aesthetically pleasing three dimensional object and the second end includes a removable lid, and more particularly to a hollow container that is designed and configured to be floatable and to be used as a chlorinator, which are generally associated with pools, spas, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the pool industry, maintaining a safe and pleasurable environment can be time consuming and tedious task. Due to the many concerns involved in maintaining comfortable and suitable water conditions, such as retaining uncontaminated pool water, devices have been developed to aid the pool owner in its endeavor of pool cleanliness.
One such device is a chlorinater which is a floatable apparatus comprising a lower container and a removable lid. This lower container maintains chlorine and includes a plurality of apertures. This design will enable the water from the pool to mix with the chlorine to provide for a solution of chlorine and water. This solution escapes via the apertures for retaining the cleanliness of the water. Though efficient, this device is not aesthetically pleasing. The consumer is limited to several unpleasant designs which may not go with the decor of the home. In addition, the top does not remove easily from the container, thereby providing an aggravating means for cleaning and refilling the container.
Accordingly, it is seen that there exists a need of providing an aesthetically and workable container device which is well suited for water use. The device should include a lid which is functional, ornate, decorative, and versatile so as to fit any decor of any pool side.
The previous efforts, as identified above, fail to provide the benefits intended with the present invention, such as providing a workable and functional apparatus suited for any decor. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art device through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.
The present invention is a container apparatus that is ideally suited for use as a chlorinator, generally used in pools, spas and the like. This container of the present invention comprises a container body that is hollow and includes opposite ends.
Located on one end is a three dimensional ornamental object while located at the second end is a removable lid. This removable lid will enable access to the interior of the container. This access will allow for items, such as chemicals, to be placed therein. The container can be used as a storage means or optionally can be used as a chlorinator. To enable for the device to be used as a clorinator, the container body includes a means for allowing water to enter and exit the container so as to permit for the water to mix with the chemical substance therein. The mixture will be a solution that can escape via the particular means.
One means that has been utilized to produce favorable results is the use of indentations capable of being punctured. Once punctured, the indentations will form apertures that extend through the container. The number of indentations to be punctured is dependent upon the size and style of the particular pool, spa or the like. This means will optimize the performance and flow rate of the substance located within the container body.
Having an end with an ornamental structure provides for this end to be enclosed and to constitute an enclosed top end. The end that receives the lid constitutes the lower end, and thus is opened. This configuration will provide for the ornamental structure to be located above the water while the container will be located under the water. Thereby, providing for the ornamental structure to be visual when located in the desired body of water. Preferably, the container body and ornamental structure are a singular and integral structure.
This ornamental structure is designed and depicted so as to add interest and versatility to the overall product. Accordingly, this ornamental structure can represent any sporting event, such as, but not limited to collegiate, professional, or amateur football; collegiate, professional, or amateur basketball; collegiate, professional, or amateur baseball; collegiate, professional, or amateur hockey; collegiate, professional, or amateur soccer; collegiate, professional, or amateur auto racing; collegiate, professional, or amateur wrestling; collegiate, professional, or amateur golfing; animals; famous and well known figurines, characters, animated objects; or the like. By way of example, if the pool owner is a football fan, the top portion of the container could be shaped as a football or optionally as a helmet, sporting the name and logo of the owner""s favorite team on the sidewall. This unique arrangement is unlimited in design structure by enabling any desirable structure to be located on the upper end of the container body.
Exteriorly located on the lower end of the container body is the attaching device used for attaching the lid to the container body. Once the lid is secured, a sealable attachment occurs between the container body and lid.
An added safety element is to provide for the lid to include a child-proof feature. This feature will prevent child from opening and/or tampering with the container, which may house dangerous and hazardous chemicals. Such a feature is a necessity and thus adds to the value of the overall product.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide for a lid apparatus which will overcome the deficiencies, shortcomings, and drawbacks of prior container devices geared specifically towards housing a chemical substances or the like.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide for a container apparatus that is functional as well as aesthetically pleasing.
Yet another object of the present invention, to be specifically enumerated herein, is to provide a container apparatus in accordance with the preceding objects and which will conform to conventional forms of manufacture, be of simple construction and easy to use so as to provide a device that would be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble free in operation.
Although there have been many inventions related to pool devices, none of the inventions have become sufficiently compact, low cost, and aesthetically pleasing to become commonly used. The present invention meets the requirements of the simplified design, compact size, low initial cost, low operating cost, ease of installation and maintainability, and minimal amount of training to successfully employ the invention.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and application of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the detailed description of the preferred embodiments in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.